


Hard to know

by wakinguptoblue



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakinguptoblue/pseuds/wakinguptoblue
Summary: Sal is sad and scared of losing his best friend due to his romantic feelings, then he asks him to come to the basement





	Hard to know

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vent :/ 
> 
> This is also my first work for this fandom! I'm gonna have a longer fic eventually but take this for now

It was around 11 PM, Sal couldn't sleep and he had too much energy to even try sleeping. Sal turned over and glanced at the walkie talkie on his night stand, Larry was probably up painting, or smoking. Sal had always dreamt of telling his best friend his feelings through a soft deep conversation with Larry over the walkie talkie. Or taking a hit from his joint and drowsily confessing to him and maybe a messy kiss on the bean bag. Sally just wanted to tell him everything he wanted to do with him, go to the new arcade, make out in the treehouse, cuddle for hours while he plays the gearboy, taking a dip in the lake late at night. So many things he wished he could do but he would probably never know if he could. He was too much of a pussy to confess and was scared of losing their friendship. He'd rather take his feelings to the grave and salvage whatever affection he could get from Larry than tell him and lose his best friend. 

 

_ ‘Larry?’ Sal asks over the walkie talkie. _

_ ‘Yeah dude?’ _

_ ‘I think I'm in love with you.’ He says, he holds his breath waiting for a response.  _

_ ‘What the fuck dude?’ Sal feels his eyes well up, he fucked up. ‘That's gross, you're gross! Who the hell would date you? I would never and the fact you thought you had a chance disgusts me. Fuck you. Fuck you Sally face.’ _

 

Sal feels tears roll down his cheek thinking about that outcome. He tries to regulate his breathing and but ends up with choked sobs. He's interrupted by a question on the walkie talkie.

“Sal? You awake?” 

“Yeah I am, what's up?”

“Can you come down? I'm really bored and can't sleep.” 

“Yeah dude, be right there.”  _ Click. _ Sal stands up and wraps himself with his blanket. Gizmo meows curiously and looks up at Sal. “I'll be back Gizmo, gotta see Larry.” Gizmo lays back down and Sal heads out to the elevator. He inserted the keycard and impatiently waited to get to the basement. Sal gently knocks on Lisa's apartment door and is immediately greeted by a exhausted Larry. 

“Hey dude…” Larry mumbles while pulling Sally into a hug. He looks like he just cried…

“Hey, you doing OK Larry face?”

“Yeah yeah, I'm OK, don't worry about me. Let's go to my room it's warm in there.” Sal nods and follows Larry into his room. It was cleaner than usual which is good. But his paints and brushes were a mess and two discarded canvasses were sat next to the door. 

“Did you clean your room?” 

“Yeah. I had nothing to do and art block has been kicking my ass so…” Larry collapses onto his bean bag and sighs. Sal looks over the canvas on the easel, it looks gorgeous. Purples and oranges all blended together.

“This looks really cool dude.” 

“I guess, it's kinda ugly.”

“No it's not, it's fucking beautiful, you talented person!” Sal says as cheery as he can. Larry grunts in response and Sal plops himself on Larry's bed. The two sit in silence for a few minutes. Why did Larry want him down there if they weren't gonna do anything? Only Larry knows. “So… do you wanna talk to me about something or are you just gonna sit there?” 

“I'm just, I don't know if I should say. I'm trying to think this through. Can I just watch you play Smash Bros while I think?” 

“Yeah, give me room on that bean bag.” Sal sat between Larry's legs facing the screen, he turned on the system and started playing. He didn't even notice Larry rest his chin on his head, but had definitely noticed when Larry snaked his arms around Sal’s waist. Sal didn't know what to do, his face felt warm and he wanted to hold his hands and fall asleep like that. He had never realized how warm Larry was either. He was like a heater, Sal wanted to sink into Larry's touch but didn't want to make anything awkward. It was distracting enough to make him lose. 

“Ah shit.”

“Sorry did I make you mess up? I didn't mean to…”

“No no you're OK, I wasn't really trying anyway.” Sal rests his head on Larry's knee, he held the hands wrapped around his waist, and he had the dire need to tell him right then and there. And judging by his body language… you know what. Fuck it.

“Larry?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I'm in love with you.” Silence. Worries start filling his head and panic settles in his chest. He's going to hate him now isn't he? He fucked up. 

“What the fuck dude?”

“I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have told you I wasn't-” 

“You prick I've been building this whole thing up in my head all night on how I'd tell you and you don't even give me the chance to confess. Geez.”  _ Oh. _

“Oh I, sorry?” 

“I'm in love with you too. I've loved you for so long and I didn't think I'd ever get to tell you that. I love you so much.” Larry cries, tears fall into Sal's hair. He gets up and sits on his lap.

“Can I kiss you? I have wanted to kiss you on this bean bag for the past year and I'll combust if I don't.”

“Yeah.” Sal caresses his cheek and presses his lips to Larry's. Their lips are both chapped but warm. Larry melted like butter under Sally. He runs his hands through Sal’s hair and they both melt into the kiss. Sal pulls away and kisses Larry's forehead before passing out on him. They finally get some sleep.

 

Lisa had just finished making breakfast, and made extra food since she heard Sally come in late last night. As per usual she knocks on the door and calls their names, and hears no response. She opens the door and sees Sal sat on her son's lap and the two knocked out. She decided it was best to leave them be.

  
  



End file.
